


Not forgotten

by Jerevinan



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Addam slips away from his companions to visit his wife one evening and deliver something important to her.





	Not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to tag this... it's just a short thing I wrote back in October. I gave her a fictional name and personality, so she's technically an OC.

When the Aletta camp quieted and the others were asleep, Addam made his way back to the manor. He had eaten with his militia and sparred with Lora and her Blades, had put morale before family—if only for the sake of family. 

Addam found Lady Origo in the library, book in hand. Her letters had suggested she had been having trouble sleeping as her due date closed in. That night must have been one such time, but he considered it his luck they would have some time to catch up in person.

“Constance?”

She ignored him. Oh no, he thought she had understood why he kept his distance of late. Had she been putting up a brave front in their correspondence?

“Constance?” Louder, this time.

She whipped her head up and glowered at him. “Can’t I finish my paragraph?”

Addam held up his hands in surrender. “Continue…”

Her shoulders relaxed and she lifted the book up to eye level as if to say, “don’t interrupt me again.” Wisely, he did not. To pass the next minute, he skimmed his eyes over the books sitting on the table beside Constance. They were all on war strategy and battle techniques. 

Constance set an old battered talisman in-between the pages as a bookmark and placed it on the top of her stack. She lifted her gaze to her husband, doe-eyed and surprisingly demure despite her earlier snappishness. “Did you get me any?”

Addam reached into his pocket and produced a small jar of Melosian honey. Constance’s fingers wriggled at it until he stepped close enough for her to snatch it out of his grip. Once in her clutches, she hugged the jar to her chest. 

“I thought you had forgotten!” 

Addam grinned. “And deny you a request? Never.”

After setting the jar next to her books, Constance stood, one hand gripping the arm rest and another palm at her swollen abdomen. How many days left until she gave birth? Would Malos be defeated before the little one came? 

Their lips touched for only a brief moment before Constance pulled away with a stern look in her eyes. “You should go back to your troops.”

“I’ve been told you’re helping out with the militia. In your condition, you—” 

“She’s fine, and so am I,” said Constance, grinning. “I won’t overwork myself, but slicing bread while I’m sitting down is hardly overdoing it.”

“I suppose that’s all right.”

“I’m going to die of boredom.” 

“Would you like me to bring anything more back? A board game, perhaps? I hear there’s something called Choo—” 

“Yourself. Bring yourself back.” Her gaze was firm with no room for argument. “We’ll be able to focus on our family after that—you, me, the baby, Milton, and Mythra.” Constance tilted her head. “I watched you sparring earlier tonight, and she seems to be trying her best. Not at all rash like you described in your letter.”

“Our best isn’t enough for her powers. If you have seen what Malos can do—” 

“Bits of it,” admitted Constance. “I know. Which is why I know you’ll be safe, if you have the other Aegis with you.” She kissed him again. “Now go, before I make you stay until the baby is born. She’s due any day now.”

“I’d very much like to be here when she comes.” 

“I know you would, but those people out there in those tents need you right now. They need you to show you’ll put country first, even if your heart is with me.” 

Thank the Architect that his wife always understood these matters. “I love you,” he offered as she shooed him out the door. “Even if you want to get rid of me to enjoy your books and honey. You could share, you know.”

“Go back to Gormott and get your own!” she teased. “Now out with you!” She stole one kiss before she forced him out of the library and closed the door crisply behind her, leaving him to return to his tent. But when this was over, he would bring her back something more important than Melosian honey: security.


End file.
